Cardinal Keith O'Brien and Sexual Sin
Cardinal Keith O'Brien was Archbishop of Edinburgh and also the highest ranking Roman Catholic dignitary in the UK. O'Brien was named bigot of the year in 2012 due to his opposition to Gay marriage gay adoption and his regular anti-gay position. Charisma, courage, but he had too many enemies Indeed O'Brien felt allowing gay rights is "a mere step away from legalising Paedophilia and Bestiality." Well really? That's strong language. Cardinal sin: good bye and good riddance Keith O’Brien Since the worthy cardinal opposed Homosexuality so strongly did he act consistently and avoid gay behaviour himself? Accusations and admission of crimes Three Priests and one former priest accused O'Brien of inappropriate behaviour and inappropriate contact in February 2013. The other men involved were probably below 21 which was the legal age of consent for homosexual acts in Scotland at the time, Criminal Justice (Scotland) Act 1980 further O'Brien allegedly abused his position of authority over them making it hard for them to refuse his advances. Two of the accusers say they suffered lasting psychological harm, one claims that he needed long term counseling. Criminal investigations are possible. UK: Lawyer calls for police investigation into the sexual conduct of Cardinal O’BrienDisgraced Cardinal Keith O'Brien facing possible police investigation as it emerges church officials have 'told him to live as a hermit' These four separate accusations have not been proved or disproved conclusively but lead the Cardinal to resign possibly after pressure from the Pope. UK's top cardinal accused of 'inappropriate acts' by priestsTop British Cardinal Faces Accusations of Committing ‘Inappropriate Acts’newswell|text|Frontpage|s Britain's Cardinal Keith O'Brien to resign Cardinal Keith O'Brien resigns as ArchbishopCardinal Keith O'Brien departs with an apology but no admission as Pope forces him out over allegations of inappropriate behaviour Keith O'Brien was a friend of notorious Paedophile Jimmy Savile, Jimmy Savile Jimmy Savile and the Cardinal: Britain's top Catholic cleric was friend of disgraced TV host but accusations against the cardinal are limited to allegations that he took advantage of much younger adult priests and one student priest, also older adults. Higher ranking priests have frightening and arbitrary power over lower ranking priests. It can be very hard for a young inexperienced priest to resist pressure from an older experienced priest in authority over him even if the younger priest doesn't want to do what the older man wants. An old experienced priest can find it hard to resist pressure from a superior as well. On the 3rd March 2013 O'Brien admitted unspecified sexual misconduct. Cardinal Keith O'Brien sorry for sexual misconduct Pink News claims O'Brien admitted sexual conduct below expected standards "with four fellow priests". Cardinal Keith O’Brien says he couldn’t follow Church’s teachings on homosexuality as he prepares for exile We weren't sure (yet?) if there was serial sexual predation as the accusers allege. In mid March 2013 yet another man said O'Brien groped and kissed him when he was a young student priest and that man wants to sue the cardinal in court so the truth may come out or at least some truth may come out. Cardinal Keith O'Brien being sued by alleged abuse victim People outside the Roman Catholic Church tend to see such behaviour as inexcusible, for example University professor Manfredi La Manna wrote, "I, for one, would not recognise as a colleague someone who admitted abusing his position of power for sexual gratification with subordinates." O'Brien's was later even accused of groping Keith O'Brien faces new allegation that he assaulted a priest on the night he was made a cardinal or trying to grope another priest in 2003 at a drinks party in Rome to celebrate his becoming a Cardinal. Cardinal Keith O'Brien accused of sex assault while in office as CardinalO'Brien 'groped' priest the day he became a cardinal Shall we call that a cardinal grope? O'Brien could have been elected pope in place of Benedict XVI or in place of Pope Francis if he hadn't been exposed. At least the world has been spared a pope who likes to grope. In spring 2015 there were allegations that young clerics were encouraged to let O'Brien hear their Confessions and the religious act was used for sexual grooming. Now that showed real respect for the religion O'brien represented. At least 40 cases were claimed and we can no more than guess how many young men may have suffered lasting psychological damage. One of the complaining priests said, "It's not the fact that he was gay, which everyone knew about. But that he was a predator." Disgraced Cardinal Keith O'Brien facing fresh accusations of sexual misconduct Cardinal Keith O’Brien abuse ‘dated back to 1985’ So how must everyone who knew O'Brien was gay have reacted to his public pronouncements against gays? Victims of O'Brien's sexual abuse felt unable to complain because only a pope can discipline a cardinal and this hasn't changed so there could be yet more problems with other cardinals. Catholic church in Scotland asks forgiveness from child abuse victims The response to the affair demonstrates that secrecy is still “important part of the atmosphere” within the Church.Catholic Church apologises to victims of abuse Note: Any large modern European city like Edinburgh has a vibrant gay scene http://www.travelgayeurope.com/destination/gay-united-kingdom/gay-edinburgh/ where the worthy cardinal could have met willing men. There is no reason for superiors in the Church to prey on reluctant juniors. Making sex unpleasant for other men It appears there are two ways O'Brien made sex unpleasant for gay men. #Firstly O'Brien fumed and got angry about gay behaviour, the cardinal called gayness a moral degradation and regular used similar strong language. O'Brien wanted Christians to discriminate against gay people for example not giving gays jobs. This type of language certainly caused guilt and distress to gay people who are unfortunate enough to believe Church teachings on the subject. Even gay men and women who accept that side of their nature suffer when Christians are encouraged to discriminate against them. #The second unpleasantness depends on those allegations that are widely believed being true. Men complain that they didn't like O'Brien's sexual attention at all, that O'Brien damaged them and they needed counseling afterwards. Those who understand psychology may ask themselves: Does gay sex which makes the other man uncomfortable have a special appeal for O'Brien? We don't know the answer to that question and may never find out. Damage limitation Naturally the Roman Catholic Church has moved into damage limitation mode. First they tried to pressure the accusers into silence, one priest said, The vacuum the church has created has allowed whimsy and speculation to distort the truth, and the only support I have been offered is a cursory email with a couple of telephone numbers of counsellors hundreds of miles away from me. Anyway, I don't need counselling about Keith O'Brien's unwanted behaviour to me as a young man. But I may need counselling about the trauma of speaking truth to power." The Church was quite prepared to let O'Brien take part in the election of the next Pope and then retire. Vatican accused of Cardinal O'Brien cover-up The accusers weren't satisfied and went public, O'Brien didn't attend the conclave and disappeared from public view till early May 2013. During his absence rumours developed. The general problem of oppressive arbitrary power higher ranking clerics can exercise against juniors has not been resolved. Christian forgiveness When he resigned O'Brien said, Looking back over my years of ministry, for any good I have been able to do, I thank God. For any failures, I apologise to all whom I have offended. later said To those I have offended I apologise and ask forgiveness. To the Catholic church and people of Scotland, I also apologise. I will now spend the rest of my life in retirement. I will play no further part in the public life of the Catholic church in Scotland."Cardinal Keith O'Brien admits and apologises for sexual misconduct So O'Brien hopes others will forgive the harm he did, well it may be hard to forgive hurt that needed decades of counseling. What should we forgive? We don't know enough. But O'Brien is not the main victim in this. If people knew what the four's statements contained, they might not dismiss the accusations so readily and call for easy forgiveness. This is not about vengeance. It's about transparency and an end to clericalism. "You cannot forgive," Werner Jeanrond points out, "if you do not know what is to be forgiven." How consistent is O'Brien? How readily did O'Brien forgive those who went against his wishes. Memories came flooding back to Lenny, the former priest who has accused O'Brien of inappropriate behaviour. He remembered being a young priest in the 90s and telling O'Brien, then an archbishop, that he could not pledge allegiance to him and was leaving. The cold chill of O'Brien's disapproval followed him down the path of the archbishop's official residence and seeped into him in the dole office A dole office is UK slang for the office where Unemployed people must queue humiliatingly to qualify for benefits. where he queued for benefits. #Should we hope O'Brien will receive personally as much sympathy as he was prepared to give Lenny? #Should we be liberal and hope O'Brien gets better treatment than he was prepared to hand out? What we should focus on is the arbitrary power superiors in the Roman Catholic Church have over juniors and how that power is abused. Sexual predator? Regardless of whether or not O'Brien is guilty junior clerics generally are at risk from arbitrary punishment from superiors without the safeguards that exist in a court of law. We know for certain is that O'Brien broke his vow of Celibacy in unspecified ways. Well celibacy is hard to keep for a lifetime and very many Roman Catholic Priests, Monks and Nuns break their vow. The media assume he's guilty as charged and there's plenty of circumstantial evidence, he's certainly a hypocrite. O'Brien hasn't denied being a sexual predator but denying that wouldn't get him off the hook. For Roman Catholics what primarily matters is that a priest broke celibacy. The non celibate priest may have done the deed: #With a partner who consented willingly #With a partner who consented reluctantly under pressure #With a partner who didn't consent at all #With a partner who was under age. All the above is less important than the breech of celibacy itself. Is that why there are so many accounts of harmful sex by priests round the world? An alternative that isn't getting enough attention is that O'Brien broke his vow of Celibacy in less harmful ways and is a victim of what passes for justice in the Vatican. Arbitrary punishment Roman Catholic so-called justice is arbitrary and unpredictable. #In March 2013 rumours emerged O'Brien had been ordered to "lead the life of a hermit and a shamed recluse." Disgraced cardinal Keith O'Brien facing possible police investigation as it emerges church officials have 'told him to live as a hermit'Disgraced Cardinal Keith O'Brien facing possible police investigation #In May 2013 it appeared O'Brien was lucky and the church let him off lightly. Despite his shame the Sinful Cardinal tried to slink back into a cottage in a pleasant Rural area where he had planned to spend his retirement before the scandal broke. O'Brien had promised to stay out of public life but he would inevitably be publicly visible in that cottage. The Vatican ordered O'Brien out of the UK Disgraced cardinal Keith O’Brien creeps back into Scotland, only to be told to leave the the UKCardinal ordered into exile by VaticanVatican 'orders Cardinal Keith O'Brien to leave Scotland' and he had to do penance at an undisclosed place. Cardinal Keith O’Brien leaves Scotland under Vatican pressure We wondered, perhaps O'Brien would surface after a few months, perhaps he'd stay hidden in some prison place of penance for a very long time, even for the rest of his life. Later still he surfaced, visited friends and proved he wasn't being held against his will. #O'Brien has since January 2014 been in a very comfortable home the Roman Catholic Church provided for him in England just south of the Scottish border. Revealed: Sex shame cardinal Keith O'Brien enjoying retirement in £208k Northumberland bungalow provided by Catholic Church Again it looks like he's being let off lightly. As of 2015 still nothing has been proved through sworn testimony in court and Roman Catholic "justice" has no safeguards for the accused. Has O'Brien committed sexual assaults meriting a Prison sentence? We don't know? Remember in civilized nations people shouldn't be imprisoned without a fair trial and safeguards for the accused. O'Brien escaped severe arbitrary punishment but Others weren't so lucky. It is suspected two of his accusers had a long term relationship with the sexy cardinal which may or may not have been predatory. Many were frustrated over the way the cardinal condemned homosexuality in public while doing exciting sexy things in private. Cardinal Keith O'Brien Had Physical Relationship With Accuser, Report ClaimsCardinal was in physical relationship with accuser The four complainants opposed O'Brien doing Prayer and penance away from Scotland: they said that O'Brien needed psychological counseling rather than prayer and penance. One accusing priest said, "Keith is extremely manipulative and needs help to be challenged out of his denial. If he does not receive treatment, I believe he is still a danger to himself and to others." The four accusers believe there was a smokescreen, with the full story untold, and want an investigation to reveal the extent of O'Brien's predatory behaviour.Cardinal Keith O'Brien still a danger, say abuse accusersSo wait for the next thrilling installment. More concern Liberapedia was extremely concerned for the psychological well being of vulnerable Men at that undisclosed place of penance, wherever it was. Especially Liberapedia was concerned for the well being of junior priests and seminarians, for the well being of junior monks and novices. We hoped the sexy Cardinal would firmly resist any temptation to exploitative behaviour which may have arisen. In July 2013 The Glasgow Herald claimed O'Brien was in an unspecified enclosed abbey in the English Midlands. Officially shamed, but Keith O'Brien may attend historic meeting of Catholic clerics in Rome I did a search for enclosed abbeys in the English Midlands and found only abbeys with Nuns. Could O'Brien be trusted Not to fiddle with nuns? Even when his preferred partners were hopelessly out of reach and he was getting very frustrated could we trust him to respect the sexual integrity of nuns? Then The Scotsman claimed O'Brien may have been at an undisclosed monastery in Europe. Liberapedia didn't know if men or Women may be at risk from the cardinal's sexual appetites. Cardinal Keith O’Brien successor to be named Still monks or nuns in an enclosed abbey can be trusted not to take complaints beyond the abbey walls. Whatever may or may not have been happening the Roman Catholic Church is unlikely to face further scandal over the Cardinal's behaviour in the abbey. More on inconsistency In 2015 under Pope Francis O'Brien is still referred to as an "Emminence" but he renounced all rights and privileges a cardinal normally holds. “His Eminence” can't even wear cardinal's regalia outside his home or, for example administer the last rites to a dying road accident victim if he comes across such a tragedy. Pope revokes rights of Cardinal Keith O’Brien Francis has been accused of inconsistency and of holding different clerics to different standards. Although he has pledged support for zero tolerance and created a special papal commission to promote reform, Pope Francis has faced criticism for not holding bishops accountable for dropping the ball and for creating new bishops who have a mixed record on misconduct and abuse.In rare step, Scottish prelate caught in sex scandal quits as cardinal It looks a little bit like it can be OK for a bishop to be sexually abusive just so long as the public doesn't find out. What does that make Francis? Cardinal becomes victim Complaints about O'Brien preying on other men refer to the time from the 1980's to the 21st Century. Today it's the other way round, #O'Brien is the victim of sexually titillating gossip in the tabloids where journalists and editors mainly care about getting readers and advertisers to their Newspaper. #O'Brien is also getting responsible exposure in news outlets with a reputation for good journalistic standards like the New York Times,Following Resignation, Top British Cardinal Acknowledges Sexual Misconduct The Guardian and the BBC. Unless people like O'Brien are exposed there will be no pressure on the Roman Catholic Church to reform. Also men thinking of becoming Roman Catholic priests need warnings how little protection they would have from corrupt superiors. Exposing O'Brien turns him into a victim but helps protect other victims and potential victims from Roman Catholic bullying. Too much secrecy From the time the story broke in 2013 to the present very many people have criticised Roman Catholic secrecy. Catherine Deveney wrote in May 2013, Some interpreted May 2013 statement of O'Brien's exile as Vatican "action". To the four complainants, it was another smokescreen. (...) But if the Vatican really wanted period of prayer and penance, why had they not insisted on it immediately? Clearly, it wasn't his sexual misconduct that triggered this statement. So what was it? Key concepts govern Catholic church behaviour: authority, obedience, cover-up, secrecy and clericalism. Clericalism is about deference, a demand for respect without scrutiny. (...) O'Brien's cardinal sin was obvious. Not sexual misconduct. Being visible. The four hardly cared if he was in Scotland. "He's got to live somewhere," one told me. (...) But this is no longer about personal failure. It's about systemic failure. (...) Well, despite what the cardinal once thought, no person or institution is untouchable. Those who know what those four statements contain know they include information that could blow this scandal even higher. That is not a threat. More, a prophetic warningThree months on, a cardinal is banished but his church is still in denial There was finally a report commissioned into O'Brien and that report was described as, "hot enough to burn the varnish' off Pope's desk". Pope accepts disgraced Cardinal O'Brien's resignation from public role Surprise! Surprise! As of September 2015 the Church hasn't the courage to pubish that steamy report. So the rest of us are wondering! What on Earth could be in there that they don't want us to know. The Survivors Network of those Abused by Priests is concerned in 2015 that transparency Pope Francis promised hasn't happened and the cardinal's wrong or abusive behaviour is still a secret. They complain further clerics who kept silent while O'Brien did whatever he did should be punished. There’s no transparency here. Not one Catholic official has disclosed anything of substance about O’Brien’s exploitive misdeeds. And what of his clerical colleagues? Not one of them knew of or suspected that O’Brien was abusing others? That’s pretty hard to believe. (...) Clear and firm Vatican action against complicit bishops would be new. And it would help prevent future cover ups and crimes. But it still isn’t happening. (...) But they refuse to discipline, in any way, clerics who conceal and enable sexual crimes and misdeeds. And until they do, little or nothing will really change. Scotland--Scottish Cardinal resigns Pope accepts disgraced Cardinal O'Brien's resignation from public role Child sex abuse Accusations against O'Brien personally are limited to complaints about predation on adult men but the sinful cardinal also blocked a report into Child abuse in Scotland. O'Brien cared more about the public image of the Church than about finding the truth. Cardinal Keith O'Brien 'blocked church sex abuse report', says archbishop Lasting effect In 2012 O'Brien From now on every time we hear or read some Roman Catholic dignitary moralising that we shouldn't do something or other sexual that many of us enjoy doing we will all ask ourselves the following. How likely is it the worthy cleric has been doing in secret what he tells us publicly not to do? Cardinal Keith O'Brien's Departure Divides Society Sexual hypocrisy is in no way limited to American Protestant WASP's and neither is injustice. See also *Rev. Marcial Maciel and Sexual Sin *Celibacy *Priest Child Molestation Scandal This is about criminals who like their partners even younger. *Priests References and footnotes External links *Cardinal’s sin isn’t what he did, it’s what he said "He lost everything and for what? For breaking his vow of celibacy? No, because he was a hypocrite. And a nasty one, too." Category:Roman Catholic Church Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Not Sexy Category:Gays Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Victims of bullies